The Real Blue Exorcist
by ASmolHam
Summary: Hannah was a normal. One of her top animes, Blue Exorcist. When she gets a sketchbook as a gift, some crazy and magical things happen, especially when the chibi Rin and Yukio she drew come to life. With no clue on how this happened, how are they gonna get home? Thank god school's out!
1. The Day Before

**Hey everyone, it's Hannah. I am working very hard to get this one chapter out today because reasons. Anyways, I have pretty much fallen in love with Blue Exorcist ever since I started watching it. I have re-watched the series 3 times! That's how much I love it! Anywho, without further ado(Hah, rhyme), enjoy the story. I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters. I only own Hannah(Me) and my friends own themselves. Be warned, spoilers ahead.**

* * *

 **Hannah's POV,**

"Blue, blue, where is the blue?" I asked aloud. I was shifting my hand through a bag of colored pencils. Then I found it. "Hah, there you are." I pulled out the pencil and began to color. I was coloring the hair of the son of Satan himself, Rin Okumura from the anime Blue Exorcist. I love that anime. Rin is my favorite character. I sat on my bed wearing black combat boots, denim shorts, a white T-shirt with Rin Okumura on it, a denim vest, a blue wristband, and a bronze bracelet with a silver moon charm **(A/N~ To see the outfit look up diamondsongbrony63 on Polyvore)**. I had gotten a new sketch book as a graduation present. Tomorrow, Friday, June 19, was my last day in 8th grade! The sketch book was silver with gold Japanese symbols that translated to(in Japanese), Ribingu no sakusei on it, that meant "Living Creation" in english. I was using it to draw chibi versions of Rin and his brother Yukio. I had decided not to give Yukio his little demon ears **(A/N~ You know, his demon powers were unlocked when he was possesed by Satan then having Satan exercised from him in the series finale)**.

I was watching, well mostly listening to, FailArmy videos. Currently on was Headshot Fails. I was laughing immensly but I kept my focus on my work. I finished coloring Rin's hair, so I began to add the white gouache to add the shine to the hair. There we go, I was finished with chibi Rin. Next, I moved on to Yukio. I took out a sketch pencil and drew the outline of the chibi. I added the features, like the three moles on hi face. I then went for my colored pencils. I added the brown to his hair, the black on his overcoat and pants, blue eyes, black for the rims of his glasses. There, I finished Yukio. When the picture was completley finished, it looked really good **(A/N~ Look up 'Chibi Rin and Yukio' on Google. It's a picture of them as chibi. The wbsite listed for it is . In the title it says #990928)**. I loved the result. I looked at the clock. 6:25 p.m. is what it read. I placed my sketch book to the side just as my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Hannah, let's go!" She shouted.

"Coming!" I replied. I hopped off my bed. I grabbed my IPhone off the charger and went downtairs. My mom and I were going to my grandpa's, or Peepa as I called him, crab resturant, Blue Claw Crab Eatery **(A/N~ You can find him on Instigram, Facebook and Twitter. Yes, this is my actual Grandfather)**. FYI Philly was going to be there. They were there last Thursday as well for an interview with Peepa. I got to meet Karen Rogers last week as well. I also tried crab for the first time **(A/N~ Karen Rogers, my science teacher, and my language arts teacher all said to me- You're just trying crab now and your grandpa owns a crab resturant? Seriously, they all said that)**.I was really excited. I made my way downstairs. As soon as I got there, my mom showed me her phone **.(A/N~ Thursday, June 18th, 2015 at 5:02 p.m. I just found out that the shoot had been postponed)**. The shoot had been postponed.

"Aww, why was it postponed?" I pouted.

"I'm not sure. I mean, if the weather's bad people wouldn't really be out and about, but I'll call Maama(My Grandma) and ask why," My mom replied.

I went back up to my room and went to my closet and put on my pajamas **(A/N~ On my Polyvore account)**. It was a black and white mid sleeve(Sleeves were black with white dots) shirt with Jack Skellington and Sally on it. I also wore black shorts with white dots. I took my brown hair out of it's braid and let its curly waves loose. I put a red headband in to keep my bangs out of my eyes. I sat on my bed and grabbed my IPad off the ground. I went to ITunes and pulled up episode 1 of Blue Exorcist. I could watch this series over and over again and it would never get old. Bryce Papenbrook did such an awesome job as Rin and Johnny Yong Bosch as Yukio. Todd Haberkorn did amazing as Cheng-Long Liu in the movie. I was at about the middle of the episode when my mom called me down for dinner. I made my way downstairs and went to the kitchen. Mom had made perogies, an apple blintz, and chicken nuggets. I poured myself a cup of V8 pina callada smoothie and went back upstairs. I put my food on the bed and my smoothie on a bedside shelf on a coaster. I moved my sketch book to the nightstand so it wouldn't get dirty. I had already spent about 3 hours working on it, I wouldn't want it getting ruined by the grease from my food.

I stabbed one off the perogies and bit into it. Yum! I loved perogies. I hit play on my IPad and continued watching the episode. I was halfway done my food when the episode ended. I went to episode 2. When that ended, 3/4 of my food were gone, but I did finish my smoothie. By the time I had gotten to episode 9, it was 10:00 p.m. I put my IPad on the charger and placed it on the second shelf on my nightstand. I brought my dishes downstairs and said good night to my mom, who was on the computer, and our 16 finches, two canaries, and one Thrianta rabbit. I went back upstairs and put my pencils in my art bag. I put my phone on the charger and next to the IPad. I tured it on to see my Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015 Jazz wallpaper. I slid my finger across the screen so I could enter the code. I saw my other RiD 2015 Jazz wallpaper. I tapped the YouTube app and searched up Core Pride. It was the first Blue Exorcist intro and my favorite of the two. I could never get enough of it. I said good night to the two senegal parrots in my room, Ringo(My brother's bird) and Pappy(My bird). I closed my door and turned off the light and tapped the video. I closed my sketch book. I lowered the volume on my phone so it wouldnt be too loud. It felt a little hot in my room so I turned on my bedside fan. I began to close my eyes with UVERworld in my ears, but as soon as I did, the golden Japanese letters began to softly glow.

* * *

 **There we go. I finished this in about 9 hours. Wow, I honestly did not think it would take me that long. Just, wow. Anyways, if you live or are close to NJ, you can find my Grandfather's resturant's adress on the pages mention in the story. I don't know when the shoot will be. Maybe tomorrow, I don't know. It has been raining a lot where I am. Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And also follow me on Polyvore if you want. Any typos? Let me know.**


	2. Off to School Pt 1

**Hey guy's. It's me again. Today(Well 2 days ago[June 19th]) was the last day of school! I may not have as much time to write in the summer as I have camp and 3 summer conventions(NJCAC, Otakon, and BronyCon). Anywho, this is where shit gets weird. I will be describing my actual last day at my school. My 7th grade lanuage arts teacher has actually read one of my stories. Disclaimer on chapter 1. Enjoy! Oh, and the names of people at my school mentioned are actall people. I also don't own the game used.**

* * *

No POV,

It was about 4:57 a.m. in the morning and Hannah was sound asleep with half the blanket on the ground, when her new sketch book opened up. Two unknown objects flew out of it and landed on the carpet at the foot of Hannah's bed. One of the 'objects' wore a black school jacket over a white shirt and a striped red tie, black pants, and red snow boots. It's hair was a dark midnight blue and it had pointed ears. It's skin was pale. It also had a black tail and something red strapped to its back. It looked about 7.5 inches tall. The other figure wore a black trench coat with a brown belt that had to gun holsters and multiple bullets, over a white shirt and red striped tie. There was some kind of pin on it's jacket. It had normal ears, glasses, pale skin, brown hair, and three moles on it's face. It also had black pants and shoes. It was about the same hight, just a bit taller. Maybe about 7.7 inches. Both figures started to stir. Both figures opened there eyes revealing blue and sea-green irises. The blue haired figure sat up and rubbed it's head.

"Ow. What the hell just happened?" The bluenette asked aloud. He looked around. "And why is everything so big?"

"I don't know, Rin. It looks like a girl's bedroom. Yet I don't think it's that everything is big, it's that we're small." The brunette stated.

"Well, I mean, I guess. Hey Yukio, why do your eyes look bigger?" The bluenette, Rin, asked.

"What do you mean?" The brunette, Yukio, answered. He then looked at Rin's eyes. "Wait, your's are too."

"What?!" Rin yelled.

"Quiet!" Yukio Whispered. "We don't know where we are and we don't want to alert anyone." Rin didn't seem to notice though, as he was staring at something on Hannah's wall.

"Um, Yukio?" Rin asked quietly. "Is it just me or am I looking at a poster of me and you?" Yukio turned to where Rin was looking. He was right. On the wall was a poster of Rin and Yukio. Near Yukio on the poster was a Coal Tar. At the top of the poster were the words 'Blue Exorcist'. There were also two signatures. The one next to Rin's picture said 'Bryce Papenbrook' and the one next to Yukio's picture said 'Johnny Yong Bosch'.

"Blue Exorcist?" Yukio read. Rin was about to talk before he was interrupted by a female voice.

"What. The. Hell?" The 14 year old gasped in question. Hannah was so confused on what she was looking at. She was sitting at the end of her bed looking at the two chibis on her floor. Her eyes filled with shock. She pinched her left arm. "Nope. Not dreaming." Her shocked expression turned into a soft smile.

"Who are you?! What the hell is with that poster?!" Rin demanded as he quickly took the red case off his shoulder and unsheathed Kurikara. His demon form came to life as Rin's ears immediatley grew longer, same with fangs. His body was covered in blue flames, as was his tail. Two flame-like horns aappeared on his head.

"Woah woah woah!" She whispered. "Put away Kurikara and I'll explain." Hannah lifted her hand down, as if telling the two boys to get on. They both looked unsure. "Please. I promise on Rin's love of sukiyaki and Yukio's appreciation of manga."

"Well, good enough for me." Rin smiled. He sheathed his sword, the flames dissapeared and his ears and fangs grew shorter. He got on her hand. "You coming bro?" Rin asked his brother.

"Alright, but you'd better explain everything." Yukio said. Hannah nodded as Yukio climbed on. Hannah carefully pulled them up and placed the two brothers on her bed.

"Okay. To start off, you're very lucky my mom is such a sound sleeper. Alright, you're probably not gonna believe me, but you're part of anime and manga series called Blue Exorcist. It basically focuses on your mission to defeat Satan. Rin, I especially loved it when you said ''I'm gonna beat the shit out of Satan!'' It was so freaking badass!" Hannah exclaimed quietly as he pumped her fiist in the air. She then bent over to a nearby shelf and pulled out a book. "See here, this is the first issue of the manga. I love reading it." Hannah hugged the manga to her chest. "Oh, and do you know haw you got here?"

"No clue. Say, what's your name anyway?" Rin asked

"Oh, silly me. I'm Hannah Chapin **(A/N~ Pronounced Chaypin)**. It's an honor to meet you both." Hannah said with a closed eye smile. She began to get up from her bed and went to her closet. She took a glance at her clock, 5:24 a.m.

"Hey, why are you getting dressed so early Hannah?" Rin asked.

"Well, I'm too awake to try and go back to sleep. And besides, I'm really excited because today is my last day of 8th grade." Hannah replied. "BRB. You can read the manga if you want." She had a walk-in closet, so she went in there change. She hit it's light switch and closed the door.

"Oh and we saw that poster on your wall. Who's Bryce Papenbrook and Johnny Yong Bosch?" Yukio asked.

"Oh, you know how I told you that you guys were from an anime? Those guys are your voice actors." Hannah answered from the closet. "They do such an amazing job portraying you!" Hannah came out the closet wearing a white T-shirt with a mint palm tree on it, light blue jean shorts, white high tops, a blue opal sea turtle necklace, and a blue bracelet. She also had a nova beach bag **(A/N~ Once again, Polyvore)**. "Also you two are coming with me to school."

"What?!" The brothers exclaimed.

"I don't want to sound mean, but I don't fully trust you here alone. Mainly you Rin. Again, not wanting to sound mean. Besides, it's a half day." Hannah grabbed one of her sketch books. It was blue with black flames on it. Hannah looked at the new sketch book she got. Then it popped.

"Guys, I think I know how you got here!" She exclaimed.

"Really?!" The brothers exclaimed.

"Yes." She said as she put a bag of colored pencils in her bag. "I got this silver Sketch book as a graduation gift. I drew you two as chibi characters. I guess whenever I close the book, whatever I draw comes to life. But where it came from, we'll worry about that later." She grabbed sketch pencils and a pencil sharpener and put those in the bag. She also grabbed the silver book as well. She looked at her clock again, 5:41 a.m.

"We have a little more than an hour to kill. I'm playing Five Nights at Freddy's. Come here guys, I want you to see this." Hannah walked over to her computer, sat the boys on the desk, turned the computer on, entered her password, and opened FNaF. She restarted her game so she was back to night 1. She started the game so on the screen was Night 1 12:00 a.m.

"Okay boys, jumpscares ahead. It is a horror game after all" Hannah said before the phone in the game started ringning.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Rin asked.

"It pretty much answers itself." Hannah replied. She was right.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your fisrt night." The phone guy said.

"I thought you said this was a horror game." Yukio said.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Hannah replied. She knew she didn't really have to check the cameras at this time, but she quickly checked the show room. The animatronics were still there. She closed the camera as Phone Guy continued talking.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical pace for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." The clock now read 1:00 a.m. "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage r death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thouroghly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Death?! This is a pizza place for children! What could cause death here?!" Rin exclaimed.

"I did say this was a horror game." Hannah replied.

"Blah, blah, blah, now that might sound bad I know," PG(Phone Guy) said.

"No shit!" Rin exclaimed. He knew PG couldn't hear him, but honestly didn't care.

"but really there's nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too." PG explained. Hannah checked the showroom. Bonnie was gone.

"Oh shit. Where's Bonnie?" Hannah asked aloud. Hannah checked the camera until she found him in the party room. "Okay he's there. That's good."

"That's one of the animatronics?" Yukio asked.

"Yep. He's Bonnie the Bunny." Hannah said.

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children everywhere and we need to show them a little respect, right. Okay. So, just be aware, these characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, They're left in some knd of free roming mode at night. Uh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know." PG said. Hannah checked her door light, Bonnie was standing in the doorway.

"Nope! Bitch you ain't gettin in." Hannah closed the door. Her power was at 64 percent and the clock read 2:00 a.m. Hannah looked at her actual clock 5: 36 a.m.

"Wait, The Bite of 87? And he pretty muh just said somebody lost their frontal lobe at this place?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yep." Hannah replied. She tured on the door light. She didn't see Bonnie's shadow. She opened the door. She had 50 percent power left.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." PG said.

"Who the hell made this?!" Rin asked.

"Scott Cawthon." Hannah answered.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." PG explained.

Yukio and Rin both had the same expression on their faces.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." And the call ended. Hannah Checked the left door, she was fine. However, when she checked the right, the light wouldn't turn on.

"No no. Oh fuck no." Hannah checked the camera, but when she lowered it, Chica screamed. Rin fell off the desk onto the floor and Yukio fell into Hannah's waste basket **(A/N~ Sorry Yukio)** **.** "Damn you Chica!" Hannah exclaimed. She got Yukio out of the waste basket and Rin off of the floor. She asked if they were alright and they said they were fine. Hannah looked at her clock. It read 6:05 a.m. "Alright, let's go downstairs. Here." Hannah grabbed some old doll pillows and put them in a section of her bag that was big enough for both of them to fit in. "Okay, you'll go in here. But I need to ask. Should we tell my mom?"

"Should you tell your mom what?" An older female voice said. She was about 5'6 with short black hair and brown eyes. She was a bit overwight. Her skin was a peach color and she wore a purple T-shirt and mathcing purple pajama pants. She didn't have to go to work until later so she temperarily wore her PJ's.

"It's um, hard to explain. Can we talk about it downstairs?" Hannah asked.

"Alright, take your pill." Her mom said. She walked away and went downstairs. Hannah went to her bathroom and poured herself a cup of water. She opened up a tiny container, tapped a pill onto her hand, then put it in her mouth. She swallowed it with the water. She also brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face. She walked out grabbed a small purse. It was designed as the Italian flag.

"I decided that a purse would be better to carry you two in. It'll be safer and I realized I would be going through my other bag a lot." Hannah said, putting the doll pillows inside along with a tiny flashlight. Hannah checked to make sure she had everything. She grabbed her headphones and IPhone. She carefully picked the boys up and put them on her shoulders. "You ready?"

"Yeah." They said. Hannah made her way downstairs. When she got there, she went to the kitchen. Her mom was paying attention to the stove. Hannah took a deep breath.

"Mom, there are some people I want you to meet." Hannah said.

"Hannah what are you talking abou-" Her mom stopped talking as soon as she saw Rin waving to her from Hannah's shoulder. "Hannah, what am I looking right now?"

"First off, I want them to introduce themselves." Hannah said.

"Hello ma'am. My name Yukio Okumura. It's very nice to meet you." Yukio introduced and bowed.

"And I'm Rin Okumura, his older brother. Nice to meet you." Rin smiled and bowed as well. Hannah's mom was in shock.

"Hannah, how did this happen?" Her mom asked, still shocked.

"You know that sketch book you got me? They came from there. I believe it somehow caused them to be pulled from their world to ours. Where did you get it?" Hannah asked. Her mom looked at the clock, 6:59 a.m.

"Tell you later, you gotta go. Wait, what are you going to do with them?" Her mom asked, tossing her a package of birthday cake poptarts.

"They're coming to school with me. Don't worry, I can hide them. I honestly don't fully trust them here alone. Gotta go, bye!" Hannah replied as she grabbed her house key, which was attatched to an MLP lanyard. and put it in her jean pocket. She put the boys in the purse very carefully and ran out the door, poptarts in hand.

"Hannah aren't you going to need a cord for those head[hones?" Rin asked.

"Nope. They're wireless and connect to my phone with Bluetooth." Hannah put the headphones on her head. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to Pandora. It opened to Taylor Davis radio **(A/N~ Taylor Davis is a violin player who does violin covers of some anime songs such as Guren no Yumia, Fairy Tail Theme, Brothers[Fullmetal Alchemist], ect. She also does other songs such as the Doctor Who theme, The Avengers theme, the Jurassic Park theme, ect. Check her out, she is really amazing)**. Her cover of Guren no Yumia came on. "Aww yeah! Guren no Yumia!" She cheered. The two boys were looking at her. "What? It's an awesome song." She smiled. As they approached the bus stop, Hannah told them to lay low. She carefully zippered the purse closed some, but leaving an opening so the brothers could breathe. Hannah arrived at the corner where her bus stop was, and she saw a girl named Lordes(Pronounced Lord-es) Ulloa, who she has known for a couple of years, mouth something to her. She had curly black-brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, glasses, a blue t-shirt, shorts, sandals, and peach skin. Hannah removed her headphones. "Sorry, what'd you say Lordes?" She bit into one of the pop tarts.

"Did you graduate? I didn't see you at the ceremony last night. Were you held back?" Lordes asked.

"Yes, I technically did, but you don't have to go to the ceremony if you don't want to. No, I was not held back." Hannah answered.

"Alright." Lordes replied. They waited there a couple more minutes with the other kids. A few minutes later, the bus came. she got on and took her seat in the forth row.

 _Time Skip, at school,_

Hannah stopped outside the cafeteria doors. She checked to see if anybody was to close to her. Nope. She opened her purse. The flashlight was on.

"How are you guys?" She asked.

"Good, just a bit hungry." Yukio replied.

"Don't worry, I still have some pop tart left." She broke two equally sized peices off the pastry and handed a peice to each of them. Rin was the first to take a bite.

"Wow, this is really good, thanks Hannah." Rin said.

"Yeah, thank you very much." Yukio said

"No problem guys." Hannah replied. she closed the purse again and walked into the cafeteria. She walked over to the first table. There were many of her fellow 8th graders, but two she needed to talk to. A boy and a girl. The girl had long, dyed bright lavender hair tat got darker as it went down in a ponytail. She had pale-tan skin, brown eyes, a black vest over a white tank top, skinny jeans, and black boots. The boy had sholder length wavy blond hair with blue streaks in it. He wore a green Hollister T-shirt with jeans and black sneakers. His skin was pale-tan as well and his eyes were hazel. Hannah walked over to them. "Hey Andrew? What's with the blue?" Hannah asked.

"Just felt like it." The boy, Andrew, answered. Hannah just shrugged.

"Anways, guys I need to talk to you in private." Hannah said.

"Why can't we talk about it here?" The girl aksed.

"Because Carmen, it's an extremely important matter." Hannah replied. Carmen and Andrew followed her out of the cafeteria and to the music room. "Excuse me, Mrs. Gupta, can we borrow your office for a couple of minutes? The three of us need to talk in private." Hannah asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Gupta answered. We walked into her office.

"Okay guys, I am going to show you something. Just, try not to freak." Hannah said. She opened her purse. "Guys, come on out." Andrew and Carmen looked at each other, then back to Hannah. Then they saw the two chibi's climb out of her purse and onto the teacher's desk.

"Is that Rin and Yukio? From Blue Exorcist?" Carmen asked. Hannah simply nodded.

"How are they here? Why are they chibi?" Andrew asked. There was a knock on the door. Hannah stood in front to hide the brothers. Mrs. Gupta opened the door.

"Hannah, Angelina's looking for you." She said.

"Send her in please." Hannah said. The teacher nodded and moved to let the 6th grader. Angelina was a pretty tall 6th grader. She had long, wavy, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red plaid shirt, black stretch pants, and red flip flops. "Ange, glad you're here."

"Why?" She asked. Hannah moved over, revealing the brothers. "Oh."

"Boys, I want you to meet some of my friends." Hannah said.

"I'm Carmen Rambo." Carmen said.

"Andrew Chojnacki." Andrew said.(Pronounced Chinacky)

"And I'm Angelina Fox." Angelina said.

* * *

 **There's the first part of the second chapter. I had fun writing this one. I also hope you enjoyed the story. Be sure to review, it means a lot. Also, I have not met Papenbrook or Bosch. At least, not yet. I will soon though. I got some good reviews for this on . Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Any typos? Comment. Questions? Message me.**


End file.
